


The Halloween Cucpake

by JaliceCookie



Series: Trick or Treat [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Cupcakes, F/M, Family, Friendship, Halloween2020, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: It´s Halloween and before the Twins Edinburgh and Madrid can celebrate it with their Friends, they need to find out why their big Sister Paula is so upset. Maybe an Halloween Cupcake can help in this Situation?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Trick or Treat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002087
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Halloween Cucpake

"Madrid? When is Halloween? Paula says we have to sleep three more times .... but it takes so long and I finally want to see our friends again”, - Edinburgh sat on the Carpet in the twins' Room and watched, how his twin Sister Madrid was trying hard to do some fighting trickfrom a TV Series. The End result got worse every time and usually Madrid ended with almost hitting Edinburgh.

The little, dark-haired glasses wearer , who looked a lot like Sergio - had tried to help his Sister, because he had also watched the TV Series, but Madrid was so stubborn that she wanted to do it all by herself - which for her the small, brown-haired Spanish Girl meant, that she had to accept a lot of setbacks.

"Sleeping three times isn't that bad? When we visited the castle, it took a lot longer”, said Madrid and tried again to learn this cool fight trick - but she landed rudely on her twin Brother and both were knocked to the Ground.

“Mary! That hurt”, Edinburgh complained, looking reproachfully at his Twin Sister through his glasses.  
"No Ed. You were the Ninja I had to fight against - like in the Movie we watched with CC and Uncle Denver",”said Madrid with a Grin and climbed down from her Brother, to walk to the bookshelf, where she fished one of the Books out and began to look threw the Pages.

Madrid had darker brown eyes than her Twin, more brownish Hair and didn't need Glasses yet - the 4 year old also could have endless Arguments with Edinburgh, they got on each other's nerves (and sometime son the adults nerves around them as well) and could be angry at the other for days - but the Twins were like fire and water and could still count on each other, they were like best Friends and in Combination with the Offspring of the other Criminals, there was nothing that this little Gang could not set itself as a target - and for Madrid it was to learn the cool fighting trick.

“I don't want to be a Ninja. Why do you want to learn the Trick? It looked so complicated, Mary?", Edinburgh said and crawled onto his bed - not that Madrid would take him to the ground again.

“Because I want to be as good in that....just like Mama. Paula said that Mama can do a lot of Fighting Tricks and back then ... when she was still living in Spain, she scared bad people with that”, said Madrid.

“Mama worked for the Spanish Police - But Paula also told me that Papá can do a cool grip ... like what Vulcans can do to make you sleepy”, Edinburgh replied enthusiastically.

"What is a Vulcan?", It came from Madrid confused.

"From Star Trek - and since Dad can do a trick like that, he it's really cool", claimed Edinburgh.

"Maybe we should then ask Papá, if he can teach me this fight trick ... oh wait Ed, that's not possible - Mama and Papá shouldn't know, that Uncle Denver watched the Movie with us," Madrid said low voice when she heard Sergio and Raquel coming up the stairs talking loudly.

"Oh...that was a Secret. CC's Mama doesn't know either. And you are not allowed tell a Secret", Ed remembered and their Uncle Denver had explained to the Twins as well to CC during the DVD Evening , that it was a Secret that they would watch this Ninja Movie and that they were actually too young for that. 

The Twins had just left the door to the Room a bit open and Moments later heard their big sister Paula start arguing with their Parents and getting louder, more emotional and more angry.

Curious and worried about the Reason for this ´fight´, the four year old Twins ran to the Door, opened it and carefully entered the Hallway.

*******

Paula, Sergio and Raquel were standing in the Hallway and the 13-year-old Girl was very angry about something, because she didn't let her Parents have a say in this Conversation.

  
“.... that's totally unfair of you! All my friends are allowed at this Party! I don't want to be the only one staying home! Grace has already prepared everything and I'm far too old for trick or treat anyway, as well as go collecting candy with the Twins. This is something for babies!"

In her anger about everything and not being allowed to go to her classmate Grace's Halloween Party, Paula wanted to continue to talk badly about that and how unfair it all was, but the 13 year old was interrupted by her little Siblings. After all, they weren't babies anymore.

“Madrid and I are no longer babies Paula! We're already 4 years old", Edinburgh clarified and pushed his Glasses, back on his nose and made an unintentionally cute interpretation of his Father.

"Exactly - and Trick or Treat is great - thanks to you, we got a lots of chocolate bars last year", added Madrid and Paula looked back and forth between the Twins, Raquel and Sergio. Wasn't it exactly her Intention that the two should now come out of their Room and overhear this Argument. Because actually Paula was angry with her Parents and not with her little Siblings.

“I don't care. Mom and Papá are unfair and totally uncool! I hate you!", Paula said angrily, went to her Room and let the door slam shut. That she was angry, somehow all members of the Household could hear clearly by now.

“Why is Paula so angry? Doesn't she like Trick or Treat anymor Papá?”, Edinburgh asked confused and was picked up by Sergio.

“Everyone likes Trick or Treat Ed. Veince said that Uncle Oslo and Helsi collected candy with her and CC last year and our Uncles even dressed up too. But why isn't Paula allowed to Grace Mama? ", Madrid said now and looked at Raquel questioningly, but didn't want to be picked up like Ed.

Sure there were Situations that were ... exhausting, but Paula had never been so angry as far as Madrid could tell and the older girl actually liked to have her two siblings around. So Madrid didn't really understand , why she was so angry about not being able to meet her friend Grace.

“We would have let Paula go to her friend Grace, if Grace's mother hadn't said during the last Conversation we had with her and some other Parents, that she gave a group of 13 year old girls beer at the last Sleepover to lighten the Mood - and Paula didn't go to the last Sleepover and ... alcohol isn't good for teenagers who are so young you know? We don't want Paula to go to the Party , because we're concerned about her Safety and don't trust Grace's mother to act responsibly”, Raquel explained to the Twins and the two four-year-olds looked at the adults in Confusion.

“What does act responsable mean?”, Madrid and Edinburgh asked at the same time.

“It means, that an Adult makes the right Decisions, so that no one gets hurt. And alcohol for 13 year olds is a dangerous Choice”, said Sergio and the Twins seemed to understand - because they gave a wonderful explanation of how they see an irresponsible choice.

"Ah ... like Uncle Helsi and Uncle Palermo did, when they accidentally locked themselves in the Toilets at the big shopping center and lost Mary, Toledo and Andalucia and me?" Edinburgh said thoughtfully.

"Or like once, when Papi and Uncle Denver pushed this Man we met when we were at the Beach? The strange man talked a lot and pointed to CC ... but Papi and Uncle Denver won", said Madrid proudly.

Raquel gave her Husband a questioning look and seemed to have a guess , that the man Madrid was talking about was Aturo. CC's biological Father was released with other hostages after the successful first Heist and the Man has had an uncanny hatred of Denver ever since. In any case, Raquel knew nothing of this Incident.

"You and Denver were involved in a fight with Aturo?", Raquel inquired and Sergio looked at her just surprised - not because of the Fight, but because of the fact that the children were lost in a shopping Center under the Supervision of Palermo and Helsinki . Sergio didn't know anything about that.

“Wait a Minute - Palermo and Helsinki lost the Children in a shopping center , because they were locked in the Toilets? Why doesn't that surprise you now? ”- replied the Professor and Raquel just rolled her Eyes.

“That was before last year's summer Vacation meeting. Palermo and Helsinki wanted to do something with the Children and since their adopted Son really wanted to go to this Shop, where you can build your own Teddy Bear, they decided to take Andalucia and our Twins with them. In the End, nothing happened and the two picked up the children at the Ice cream Stand. I'm surprised that Palermo hasn't bragged about why he 'accidentally locked himself in a toilet' by now -, when was this Fight? ", Raquel replied, and it wasn't really anything dramatic , when you were with your child in Shopping center and get lost- the main thing is to find it again and since the Children go everywhere together , it wasn't a big deal.

“A few months ago. After the Trip to the Castle. I had an appointment with the Twins and with Denver, who brought CC with along, to go to the Beach. There was an Ice cream Stand near the Beach and somehow Autro was there and ... he wasn't very happy to see Denver ... and he wanted to talk to CC - Denver didn't like that. It was never life-threateningly injured and the Twins had fed one of the Seagulls with the remains of the Ice Cream.... but we should get back to the important Topic", the Professor replied quickly and when Raquel gave him an amused smile, the glasses wearer knew , that the former Inspectora was not angry with him for hiding this Situation. There were worse things to argue about.

And so Rauqel nodded once at the statements made by the Twins, which they used as an example of an not responsible behavior.

"That´s right Madrid and Edinburgh - and Paula is angry with Papi and me , she is finding it unfair, even though we have explained the Danger to her - maybe she will calm down before the others arrive later. Or she complains to Tokyo , about what kind of unfair and uncool parents she has. Do you want to help me and Abuela in the Kitchen? We wanted to make Halloween Cupcakes? ”, Raquel explained and the Twins nodded enthusiastically about the last Question, Edinburgh was let down by Sergio and ran down the stairs with Madrid that led to the Basement.

"So Palermo and Helsinki mke out in a Toilet in a shopping center, while they should been taken care not only of our Twins, but also their own Son Toledo and Berlin's daughter - interesting", said Raquel when the Twins were out of earshot. 

“I would say that it competes with the situation, when Denver challenged the Children, that they couldn't climb the big old tree in the Garden - and then CC, Ibiza, Veince and Malindi had to go to the hospital because they fell down... “, Sergio replied and back at that special evening Stockholm had a very difficult time to talk to her husband - she mostly yelled at him for such an stupid Idea and how difficult it was to calm the Kids during the Hospital visit - not because they cried, no the Kids wanted to continue the Challenge at the Hospital, because ´Uncle Denver´ told them to.

“Why do we let the Halloween celebration take place in our villa again and not in your brother's monastery in Italy? So the Kids could even celebrate with the Goats?”, Raquel asked with a laugh as she and Sergio walked towards the Kitchen.

“I'll bring this suggestion for Easter next Year. To come back to the Halloween cupcakes you just mentioned? Your mother and you, must have one left for me, right? I think I need some sugar before the others arrive, ”Sergio said with an innocent smile.

There is a myth that say´s Sugar calming in some Situations.

********

"Shall we bring Paula a Cupcake too, Mary?"  
"Si Ed - then our big Sister will be happy again"  
"Okay - which Cupcake?"  
"Hm - last year Paula´s Halloween costume was a bat"  
"Mira - the Cupcake has a Bat on it"  
"Great - we'll take that and the Cupcake with the unicorn too"  
"Why is there a unicorn on it?"  
"Because it's Halloween"  
"But are Unicorns scary?"  
"No - but a unicorn makes everything better - like chocolate or a hug from Mama and Papi"

Raquel and Sergio smiled at the last Sentence and most Parents like to hear that sort of thing. However, a few seconds later the Doorbell rang and the two Adults went together with Raquel's Mother in the Direction of the entrance hall of the Villa, leaving the Twins in the kitchen to greet the rest of the Family.

So the Twins took the Cupcakes with the Unicorn on it and the other one with the Bat and ran up stairs to Paula's room. They found Paula sitting on her Bed with her tablet on her lap and the 13 year old looked up slowly. She seems like she had been crying and the Twins climbed onto the bed with the cupcakes in their hands, to sat down to the left and right side next to their big sister.

"We brought you Halloween cupcakes Paula", - said Edinburgh with a grin.  
"So you don't have to be angry and sad. Our Parent´s said that Paula", added Madrid.

  
“And they said they want you to be safe. And Mama and Papa always keep us safe and you too", explained Edinburgh.  
“Yes what Ed says - and we don't want anything to happen to our big Sister. Are you still angry with Mama and Papi? ”asked Madrid.

Paula looked at the two four year old kids and she knew deep down , that her parents were right. And maybe she overreacted a little and got a little loud as well.

But that the two four year Twins sat next to her and brought her two extra Cupcakes was so sweet. She loved the twins with all her heart and loved having them around. Maybe she should apologize to her Parents for her Behavior, and maybe it was better to sit downand spent Halloween with the Family .

Maybe Tokyo would be able to braid her hair again. She got along really well with Adults and Tokyo always brought her jewelry and sometimes makeup when she came to visit with her daughter Veince and her Husband Rio. So Paula quickly shook her Head.

“No, Twins. I'm no longer angry with our Parents - I may have reacted wrong and they were right. I would love to celebrate Halloween with you and the rest of the Family. And it's so sweet of you that you brought me the Halloween Cupcakes. But I'll only take the one with the Bat, yeah? You are welcome to share the other one", Paula pulled her younger Siblings into a loving and warm hug, which was happily returned by Edinburgh and Madrid, who were now happy that their big Sister was happy again.

After Paula had taken the Cupcake with the Bat, the Twins shared the cucpake with the Unicorn and the Siblings ate the sweet snack on Paula's bed, while the rest of the Family could be heard louder from the Rooms down stairs. Denver's laugh was unmistakable and a clear sign , that he had already arrived with his Family.

The empty paper from the Cupcakes ended up in the trash can and Paula put her tablet aside, to climb off the bed and do the makeup - which her mom allowed her to cover up the traces of crying and tears.

"Okay, let's go to the other okay? I think we will have dinner first, Abuela has been standing in the kitchen all day and cooking and then you can do trick or treat with your friends", said Paula after she had put her makeup utensils aside and a sign to the Twins, to follow her.

  
While the three Siblings went in the direction of the Stairs, Paula could not suppress a soft, exuberant laugh at the following sentence from the Twins.

"Paula ,on your Tablet , was the same Movie with the Ninja´s that CC's Daddy watched with us - but don´t tell Mama and Papi about that Paula - that's a secret and Mama and Papi are not allowed to find out"

  
_THE END_


End file.
